Musical Therapy
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Crossover with Miami. Sometimes Danny loved to listen to music and lose himself for those few minutes. SLASH


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami, NY or the lyrics used. No profit is being made._

Musical Therapy

"This is so fucking typical of you!"

"Oh, really?" was the sarcastic reply. "How so?"

"Burying yourself in work because you're too much of a fucking coward to face the problems at home!"

"I only took the extra shifts because we need the money. You said so yourself, we could use it."

A growl sounded. "I don't care about the money. I miss you! You're never home when I am and when you are, you're too tired to talk. I'm getting sick of it!"

Silence followed the exclamation, until eventually one of them whispered, "You know, what? Screw you."

"Where are you going?"

"Out!" came the shouted response, seconds before the door slammed.

x

Danny's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins, as it always did during a fight and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

The sound of the door slamming closed seemed to be still echoing through the silent apartment even though it had been an hour since Tim left.

Sixty whole minutes and Danny hadn't moved from his spot on the couch.

He didn't know what to do; Tim was pissed at him and he was equally as pissed at his lover.

Danny hadn't meant for everything to spill out like that, but weeks of going to bed alone and waking up to no one had made him resentful of the other CSI.

He had tried to bring up his irritation in causal conversation but the words came out wrong and before he knew it, they were at each other's throats.

With a sigh he threw the remote control on the coffee table. Watching TV wasn't doing anything to distract his attention away from the fight.

Music was the one thing Danny knew would be able to hold his focus for longer than five seconds. He headed the bedroom and grabbed his iPod from where it was lying on the dresser.

He loved lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling as he let himself be surrounded by the rhythm and melody.

Danny allowed himself a small smile as he fell back against the pillows, putting on his headphones and turning the iPod on; Tim was always telling him he had horrible taste in music and that anyone who chose to look through the tracks would instantly know the owner was gay.

But Danny didn't care; he knew what music he liked and what he didn't like. And if his likes made it blatantly obvious that he slept with a man, so be it.

He closed his eyes as he let the words of the song wash over him and as he listened he couldn't help the tears that began to fall.

_Me and you, we're different  
__Don't always see eye to eye  
__You go left and I go right  
__And sometimes we even fight_

_That don't mean that  
__I won't need a friend  
__You and me, we're in this  
_'_til the end_

_I think we're on our way  
__Through all the lows and highs  
__Need you by my side singin'_

_I think we're on our way  
__To better day_s  
_Let's say we turn the page  
__Move on from all the times  
__Should've laughed not cried_

_What is there more to say  
__I think we're on our way_

_Together we'll weather  
__Many storms as family  
__That bond is forever  
__Bigger than most anything_

_The love I feel for you  
__Grows everyday  
__The more we get to  
__Learn from our mistakes_

_Someday soon I'll need advice  
__Hope you're there  
__To shed some light_

_And maybe one day  
__You'll be wanting mine  
__And we can be there  
__For each other_

_I think we're on our way  
__To better day_s  
_Let's say we turn the page… _

Danny's eyes snapped open when he felt a hand on his torso. He had been so absorbed in the song, he hadn't even heard someone enter the apartment.

A frown crinkled Tim's forehead as the brunette ran his hand over his lover's cheeks, drying his tears.

Somewhere in the middle their apologies met and disappeared in a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry," Danny whispered, looking into Tim's dark brown eyes.

The corners of Tim's mouth turned up in a smile. "Me too," he murmured against the younger man's mouth. "I'll drop some shifts," he swore.

Danny put a finger over his lips, silencing him as he pulled him onto the bed next to him. "Tomorrow," he stated. "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

Tim smiled and turned off his lover's iPod, rolling his eyes at the song playing, before tightening his arms around Danny, pulling him closer and falling asleep.

The End


End file.
